14 Februari
by Okuri Soji
Summary: 14 Februari— Hari Valentine? Coklat? Pernyataan Cinta?. Mereka berlomba untuk menjadi yang terbaik dihadapannya, dan berlomba demi sekotak coklat. Happy Belated Valentine. Adult!Arcobaleno. AU. Oneshot.


**Tittle : **14 Februari

**Pairing/Characters : **Arcobaleno-centric?

**Genre : **Friendship?

**Summary :** 14 Februari— Hari Valentine? Coklat? Pernyataan Cinta?. Mereka berlomba untuk menjadi yang terbaik dihadapannya, dan berlomba demi sekotak coklat. Happy Belated Valentine. Adult!Arcobaleno. AU. Oneshot.

**Credits :** Segala keindahan serta ketampanan Arcobaleno semata-mata milik Amano Akira. Saya hanya seorang warga biasa yang kebetulan memiliki ide aneh ini ^^;

* * *

><p><strong>14 Februari<strong>

_Sempurna._

Satu kata itu yang terngiang dalam benaknya saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin di hadapannya. Setelan jas hitam mengilap yang baru di ambilnya dari laundry sudah licin tak berkerut, terlihat seperti baru. Begitu juga dengan kemeja oranye dan dasi hitam yang tersemat rapih melingkar di lehernya, dan sebuah fedora berwarna senada dengan setelan jasnya yang menambah kesempurnaannya malam ini.

_Acqua di gio home_ sengaja dipilihnya untuk menambah kesempurnaannya malam ini—walaupun ia bukan tipe pria yang akan menghabiskan seluruh uangnya hanya untuk sebotol parfum yang menurut iklan akan memikat ratusan wanita dalam semalam—tapi sekedar untuk menambah nilai kesempurnaan itu sendiri, kenapa tidak?

Memilin jambangnya yang melengkung di sisi wajahnya dengan penuh percaya diri, hitman keturunan Italia itu tersenyum puas melihat kesempurnaan di hadapan kedua matanya.

"_Perfezione_, eh?" Ujarnya pelan seraya melangkahkan kaki panjangnya yang terbalut dalam pantofel _Christian Dior _hitam mengilap ke arah pintu kamarnya.

Ia bukan pria penggila barang-barang bermerk. Semua ini didapatnya cuma-cuma. Sebagian ia dapat sebagai hadiah di hari natal, ulang tahun dan oleh-oleh dari rekan kerjanya.

Walaupun ia memiliki uang yang bisa ia hamburkan semalam suntuk di pusat perbelanjaan, tanpa perlu takut akan jatuh miskin.

Tapi ia memilih untuk tidak bersusah payah.

Apalagi untuk bertubrukan dengan sekelompok manusia pecinta barang bermerk yang rela terinjak-injak demi mendapatkan barang-barang dengan diskon? Ia lebih memilih untuk dikirim dalam misi yang tak berujung daripada hal sepele macam itu.

Karena ia bukan tipe pria yang mau melenggangkan waktunya untuk berkeliling kota-pusat perbelanjaan- dan berfikir bagaimana caranya memanjakan orang lain dengan hadiah.

Ia tak melakukannya.

Tapi orang lain melakukannya untuknya. Untuk memanjakannya.

Segalanya sempurna.

Dan akan semakin sempurna jika misi rahasianya malam ini sukses—ralat—pasti sukses. Tak ada yang tak mungkin di tangan Hitman terbaik di dunia itu, segalanya akan menjadi mungkin. Bahkan merobohkan gunung sekali pun_._

_Atau tidak..?_

Terdiam sesaat di depan pintu, pria keturunan Italia itu mengerutkan keningnya, alis bertautan satu sama lain.

"Kalau aku lupa membawanya, maka ini tak akan jadi malam sempurnaku." Desisnya pelan seraya berputar dan berjalan kembali ke arah tempat tidurnya. Dimana sebuah benda yang di balut oleh kertas putih yang dilapis oleh kertas transparan berwarna merah dan pita emas yang mengikatnya, menambah keindahan benda itu.

Benda yang ia pilih sebagai _Quest Item_-nya.

Benda yang dipercaya memiliki harga yang tinggi jika dibandingkan dengan benda yang sama; hanya berbeda nama spesiesnya saja.

Kadang ia berfikir, apa yang menyebabkan benda ini bisa sangat dicari orang, bahkan orang-orang rela memesannya dari luar negeri dengan harga lebih.

Hanya untuk benda ini.

Benda yang konon katanya memiliki arti _'Antusiasme, keinginan dan mendambakan'_ ini, sengaja dipilihnya karena-selain mewakili perasaan yang ia rasakan, juga merupakan keindahan bagi dirinya.

Karena Oranye adalah warnanya.

Mawar oranye yang terlihat menarik namun warnanya menghangatkan hati, dan terlihat seolah menyimpan rahasia dibalik kecantikannya.

Cantik.

Ya, cantik.

Mungkin itulah sebabnya mengapa ia memilih bunga mawar oranye ini. Karena ia ingin menunjukan, bahwa kecantikan_nya_ melebihi ratusan ribu jenis bunga di dunia.

Malam ini, ia akan membuktikannya. Bahwa ia bisa memiliki kecantikan itu, dan menyimpannya untuk dirinya.

_Hanya dirinya._

**14 Februari**

"Kau tidak akan pergi kesana dengan penampilan seperti itu, bukan?" Wanita itu menyipitkan matanya, menatap tajam pria berambut pirang dengan bandana hijau di kepalanya yang menyeringai lebar kepadanya. "Rapihkan bajumu! Ini pesta formal, bukan acara main-main!"

Pria itu bersiul pelan seraya meraih sebotol parfum yang terisi setengahnya, _Acqua di gio homme_, begitulah yang tertulis di badan botol bening itu. "Kau terlalu patuh pada aturan, Lal. Tenanglah, ini bukan seperti berpesta dengan petinggi militer atau presiden suatu Negara—hanya ada rekan-rekan dan kerabat dekat saja—setidaknya itu yang tertulis di undangannya." Ujar pria itu pelan saat tangannya sibuk menyemprotkan parfume itu di tubuhnya.

"Dan kau terlalu banyak menyemprotkan parfume itu—ugh! Baunya membuatku mual."

"Hei! Ini adalah hadiah yang kau belikan saat natal tahun lalu, ingat? Salahkan seleramu kalau baunya aneh."

"Kau—" Wanita itu menahan kata-katanya di tenggorokan dan memutar arah pandangannya ke arah pintu kamar saat seseorang mengetuknya dari luar sana. Ketukan pelan namun tegas. "Ada apa, Luce?" Ujarnya seraya membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Maafkan aku jika mengganggu waktu kalian," Luce tersenyum ke arahnya, "Aku hanya ingin memastikan, apakah ada di antara kalian yang melihat Fon? Aku mencarinya sejak tadi—ingin menyerahkan korsase miliknya."

"Ntahlah, kami belum melihatnya sejak terakhir makan pagi—tadi pagi." Ucapnya singkat seraya menoleh ke arah pria berambut pirang yang kini sibuk membetulkan kerah kemeja birunya. "Benar 'kan, Colonello?"

Pria itu mendongak, helaian dasi tampak menggantung dangan salah satu ujung yang ia gigit dengan gigi tajamnya. Ia mengalungkan dasi hitam itu di lehernya dan mengangguk. "Sudah coba mencarinya di taman? Ia selalu berada disana kalau tiba-tiba menghilang, ingat?

"Atau mungkin coba tanyakan Mammon?"

Luce dan Colonello menatap Lal bersamaan, kedua alis mereka bertautan dan tampak seperti membutuhkan penjelasan dari pertanyaan mereka.

Wanita berambut biru gelap itu menggaruk pipinya, pipinya sedikit merona dan jelas terlihat bahwa ia seperti berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Seperti melarikan diri dari apa yang baru diucapkannya.

"Y, Ya… Mammon," Wanita itu meneruskan, "Aku sering melihat mereka mendiskusikan sesuatu berdua di taman, atau saat keduanya senggang.. kupikir mungkin Mammon tahu sesuatu?"

Luce mengangguk pelan, mencoba mengingat dimana bisa ia temukan si ilusionis itu. Mencari satu orang mungkin sangatlah mudah, terlebih jika orang yang kau cari selalu terlihat berkeliaran di tempat yang sama di waktu yang sama. Tapi tidak untuk kasus Arcobaleno Ilusionis itu.

"Kuharap aku bisa menemukannya sesegera mungkin. Baiklah, aku akan mencoba mencarinya. Kalian turunlah ke bawah kalau memang sudah siap, dan—" Wanita itu tersenyum ke arah wanita di hadapannya, "_You look so beautiful_, Lal." Lanjutnya seraya mengedipkan satu matanya dan pergi meninggalkan wanita yang dimaksud dalam keheningan.

"Che—Luce mencuri start yang bagus, Kora." Ujar Colonello pelan di telinga wanita itu, satu tangannya bergerak memutar kenop pintu dan mendorongnya hingga tertutup. Sebuah _'klik_' menjadi pertanda bahwa pintu itu sudah terkunci.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Pesta akan dimulai sebentar lagi, dan aku tak mau mengulang riasan ini." Karena sangat melelahkan.

Pria itu tersenyum pelan, dan senyumannya seraya berubah menjadi seringai licik di wajahnya. Namun detik kemudian pria itu mengecup lembut pipi wanita dihadapannya.

"Tenang, aku tak berencana merusak riasanmu sebelum pesta dimulai. Karena menunggumu menyelesaikan riasan itu saja membuatku mengantuk."

Wanita itu hanya diam, mengumpat pelan. Ia tak harus berbicara sejujur itu 'kan? Walaupun ia akui satu-satunya hal mudah yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengenakan gaun pesta hitam hasil rancangan perancang terkenal. Hanya memakainya dan tak lebih.

Gaun hitam itu jatuh lurus mengikuti lekuk tubuhnya, tersemat indah dan terlihat anggun di tubuhnya yang terlatih itu. Sementara sebuah kalung permata biru aqua yang menambah kecantikan karya tuhan malam itu.

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang membahagiakan, baik bagi dirinya dan bagi pria yang dicintainya.

**14 Februari**

Meletakan bukunya di atas sebuah meja kecil di kamarnya, pria itu menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan dan menguap. Seharusnya ia sudah tidur sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, bukan sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk sebuah acara berkumpul yang tak akan memberikannya manfaat apapun. Terlebih untuk penelitiannya.

Dengan satu tangan, ia melonggarkan ikatan dasi yang melingkari lehernya. Dasi hitam berbahan lembut yang dengan mudahnya terbang jika tertiup oleh angin—sehingga penjepit dasi menjadi sebuah keharusan baginya. Diliriknya jam dinding yang belum menunjukan adanya perubahan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Sama sekali tak menunjukan sebuah pertanda bahwa malam semakin larut dan acara reuni—kumpul? Apalah itu—untuk selesai.

Ia bersumpah, jika itu bukanlah acara penting yang diadakan oleh para rekannya itu, mungkin ia sudah berdiri di luar dan dengan bangga menatap lurus reruntuhan bangunan akibat bom kecil yang ia ciptakan.

Tapi ia memilih untuk menyimpan peralatan miliknya yang berharga itu untuk kepentingan penelitian. Hei, merakit bom bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kau lakukan tanpa menghamburkan uang! Dan—_geez_ … ia mulai terdengar seperti Arcobaleno ilusionis itu.

Bangkit dari tempatnya, derap langkah pantofel _Prada_ hitamnya menderu di lantai kayu kamarnya. Memberikan nada yang berirama sepanjang perjalanannya.

Jangan tanyakan kenapa ia bisa memilih sepatu itu untuk jadi pelengkap penampilannya malam itu—karena memang ia tak mengerti kenapa. Ia hanya bisa menemukan sepatu itu di antara tumpukan percobaan, ensiklopedi dan kardus bekas miliknya di gudang. Dan sepatu itu baru berhasil ia temukan pagi ini, saat Luce mengingatkannya untuk memakai sepatu ke acara pertemuan itu (Karena sebelum diingatkan oleh wanita itu, ia mungkin akan pergi ke acara pertemuan itu hanya dengan sandal kamar usang yang ia pakai selama 2 tahun belakangan ini di laboratoriumnya).

Pria dengan kacamata bulat itu mendengus pelan, menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin—ralat—di celah-celah tempelan kertas yang menempel di cerminnya. Ia tak butuh cermin, dan karena dinding kamarnya telah penuh oleh memo-memo dan poster serta catatan penelitiannya, ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan cermin itu sebagai 'papan tulis'. Ya, papan tulis.

Dengan satu tangan, pria itu menarik laci pada meja kecil di sampingnya. Mengambil sebotol parfum yang masih terisi penuh—bahkan mungkin seperti baru?

"_Acqua di gio homme_," Pria itu mencibir pelan dan membuka tutup botol parfum. Menyemprotkan beberapa kali di darah badannya. "Aku tak percaya uangku harus kugunakan untuk barang seperti ini." Desisnya pelan saat mencium aroma menyengat dari parfum itu. Sangat menyengat untuk seorang ilmuwan yang mengandalkan tak hanya otak, melainkan juga panca inderanya untuk melakukan penelitian.

Pria itu meletakan kembali botol parfumnya, tapi tidak dalam laci, melainkan di atas meja kecil tempat dimana ia meletakan alarm dan lampu tidurnya.

Apakah segala sesuatu yang ada di kamarnya harus tak beraturan dan terlihat sangat padat?

"Kapan terakhir kali aku membereskan kamar ini?" Sebelah alis pria itu terangkat ke atas, menampakan tanda tanya besar pada kepalanya.

Seminggu? Sebulan? Atau beberapa tahun lalu?

Entahlah, ia tak bisa mengingatnya. Karena memang ia tak tahu kapan pastinya terakhir kali ia menyusun buku-buku ensiklopedi itu pada tempatnya. Atau menyimpan kaus kaki pada lemari bajunya—bukan pada sebuah akuarium kosong yang dulu pernah memuat 3 ekor ikan hias yang sudah dikeringkan. Atau mungkin menyimpan kotak CD dan DVD pemberian Storm Arcobaleno itu pada sebuah laci kosong, bukan di atas keranjang sampah yang sudah beralih fungsi menjadi tempat penyimpanan alat tulis kantor.

Segalanya sudah tak tersusun disana. Tak ada aturan dan bebas.

Tapi ia tak punya waktu untuk membereskannya—mungkin ia bisa mencoba meluangkan waktu untuk membuat sebuah robot miniature dirinya dan menyuruhnya melakukan pekerjaan rumah seperti bersih-bersih.

Mungkin harus ia coba suatu saa t.

"Sepertinya sudah semua?" Pria itu bergumam pelan seraya membetulkan lingkar dasi di lehernya. Kemeja hijaunya, walaupun sudah disetrika rapih dan memakai pelican, tetap terlihat kusut. Mungkin memang seharusnya tak perlu disetrika?

"Hmm," pria itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada sebuah kartu di atas tempat tidurnya—yang kebetulan terhindar dari barang-barangnya dan terlihat sedikit lebih rapih dibandingkan yang lain.

Meraih kartu itu seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya, pria itu membaca setiap ukiran di atas kertas itu dengan seksama. Seperti sebuah pesan rahasia yang ditujukan padanya dan menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu, membawa sesuatu, berkata sesuatu dan yah—sesuatu.

Menyeringai sinis, pria itu meremas kartu itu dan melemparnya ke dalam sebuah kardus bekas di pojok kamarnya, menurutnya, itu adalah keranjang sampah. Menurutnya.

"Ini tugas mudah. Jika hanya membuat hal seperti ini—mudah." Ujarnya pelan seraya berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya, memutar kenop logam yang dilapisi pelapis anti karat itu dan menariknya ke arah dalam—membuka akses keluar masuk bagi dirinya.

Walaupun dengan penghasilannya sebagai ilmuwan ia bisa membeli sekotak _Delafee_—yang konon merupakan satu diantara coklat termahal di dunia karena mengandung emas 24 karat yang bisa dimakan—tapi ia memilih untuk membuatnya sendiri. Dengan beberapa bahan kimia yang aman untuk dikonsumsi dan sedikit _kecerdasan_nya, maka lahirlah _"__Cioccolato__speciale di__Verde"_ .

Dengan ilmu pengetahuan, semuanya menjadi pasti.

Dan malam ini, ialah yang akan mendapatkan hatinya. Dengan sedikit bantuan dari ilmu pengetahuan yang ia banggakan, segalanya menjadi mungkin.

**14 Februari**

"Mammon?" Luce memiringkan kepalanya dari balik dinding, mencoba mencari dimana ilusionis muda itu. Sosok yang ia cari tidak berada di ruang tamu rupanya, bahkan di kamarnya sekalipun. "Tidak ada juga.."

"Kau mencari seseorang?" Sebuah suara mengalun di telinga Luce, suara itu sangat khas. Terdengar berat, namun menggoda. Wanita pada umumnya mungkin bisa saja terbuai oleh suara maskulin itu, namun pengalaman menjadi rekan kerjanya selama bertahun-tahun membuat Luce kebal akan pesona suara itu. "Kau terlihat sangat panik, ada apa?" Tanya pria itu lagi.

"Reborn," Luce tersenyum ke arah pria berkemeja oranye itu, "Apa kau melihat Mammon? Dan Fon?" ah—Skull juga?"

"Terakhir saat sarapan pagi—ah! Aku melihat Fon setelah sarapan pagi, ia ada di kamarnya hanya dengan sehelai celana yang biasa dipakainya—"

"Kau lagi-lagi masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengetuk, bukan?"

Pria itu mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Si lamban itu yang tak menguncinya, bukan salahku jika aku masuk begitu saja."

"Pantas saja Fon jarang sekali ada di kamarnya untuk beristirahat, kalian selalu mengganggunya—kau, Verde dan Colonello.." Luce menghela nafas pelan, dilihatnya pria dihadapannya tertawa pelan mendengar ucapannya. Ada yang lucu?

"Si Lamban itu hanya melebih-lebihkan saja, kami bertiga hanya berkunjung karena tidak ada pekerjaan. Dan kebetulan selalu ada hal menarik di kamarnya," Pria itu memilin jambang melingkarnya seraya menyeringai, "Kehadirannya di antara kami pun sangatlah menarik."

Luce menggelengkan pelan kepalanya.

Memang sudah menjadi hal normal baginya untuk mendengar keluh kesah setiap rekannya. Karena sosoknya telah dianggap sebagai ibu bagi rekan-rekan lainnya, dan berkat dirinyalah mereka bisa bertahan hingga saat ini.

Namun menjadi sosok ibu itu sendiri tidaklah mudah baginya. Apalagi jika harus melerai perkelahian sengit saat diantara keenam rekannya itu—yang biasanya adalah pertengkaran senjata antara Reborn dan Verde—yang disebabkan karena masalah sepele. Hanya karena menu makanan.

Dan disaat ia kewalahan itulah Fon akan menolongnya, membantunya melerai dua pria yang saling bersitegang dengan menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk diantara dua pria ini. Hal selanjutnya yang akan ia lakukan adalah memakan makanannya sambil tersenyum dan mengatakan, "Terima kasih atas makanannya, Luce."

Dan pertengkaran mereka seketika berhenti.

"Memangnya," Reborn berdehem pelan, melirik ke arah Luce yang sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri. "Fon cerita apa saja?"

Luce memiringkan kepalanya, menatap bingung hitman dihadapannya sebelum akhirnya paham apa yang ia maksudkan. Semuanya terlihat dari raut wajahnya.

Wanita itu menggedikan bahunya, "Tak banyak. Hanya masalah-masalah kecil-itu pun harus kupaksa dulu, kau tahu sendiri, 'kan? Fon mungkin bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik, tapi untuk membuatnya bercerita... Itu susah."

"Pria lamban itu sangat pandai menyimpan rahasia-"

"-Dan perasaannya sendiri. Kadang aku berfikir, apa mungkin dibalik pembawaannya yang tenang dan penuh perhitungan itu ia menyimpan rahasia besar?"

"Seperti?"

Luce memutar matanya ke arah lain, menatap seorang pria yang berjalan dengan menunduk ke arah lantai. Tampak tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Verde?" Tanya Luce seraya memberikan senyuman pada pria berkacamata yang baru tiba itu, tak ada perbedaan banyak pada penampilannya. Hanya warna bajunya yang hitam; biasanya ia selalu terlihat dengan jas lab putih itu, bukan?

Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua sosok dihadapannya, memberikan tatapan bingung pada mereka.

"Hm?"

Luce tertawa pelan, "Kami sedang membicarakan Fon, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ah, dia- begitulah." Jawaban singkat. Hanya itu.

Verde memegangi lehernya setelah saling adu pandang dengan hitman berkemeja oranye di hadapannya. "Akhir-akhir ini ia sering sekali masuk ke ruanganku, ntah bagaimana caranya."

"He? Benarkah? Apa yang ia lakukan?" Luce terlihat penasaran.

"Hanya untuk bertanya apa ini apa itu, mengomentari isi ruanganku dan menyeretku untuk menemaninya duduk di atas pohon-walaupun selalu kutolak."

Ah, ya.. Pohon.

Reborn mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jahat sekali dirimu, scientist. Padahal si lamban itu bersusah payah menyelinap ke ruanganmu hanya untuk mengajakmu." Ujar Reborn dingin tanpa menoleh padanya. Padahal si lamban itu tak pernah mengundangnya ke tempat favoritnya itu.

"Ah, sepertinya Hitman nomor satu di Italia ini cemburu, hm?" Verde mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kudengar kau dan Fon sedang bertengkar, hm?"

"Hmph, kau dengan ke-sok tahu-anmu itu."

Mengangkat bahunya acuh, Verde membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Karena kau menumbangkan satu pohon di halaman belakang, benar?" Ilmuwan itu menarik ujung bibirnya, puas melihat ekspresi Hitman di hadapannya.

"Kalau aku jadi dirimu, akan kutebus kesalahanku itu. Mungkin dengan menanam beberapa bibit pohon?"

Reborn tak menggubrisnya, sebagai gantinya satu tangannya terangkat sejajar bahu dengan pistol yang terselip di tangannya. Jemarinya telah bersiap menarik pelatuknya, untuk melesatkan sebutir peluru silvernya.

"Reborn." Luce tersenyum padanya, meletakan tangannya di atas lengan Reborn yang terbalut setelan jas hitam. "Kau tak mau membuat Fon semakin marah, bukan?"

"Che."

Menyimpan kembali pistolnya, Reborn mendengus kesal. Fon benci suara mendesing saat butiran peluru silver melesat dari pistolnya.

Ah, jadi itu sebabnya..

"14 Februari-"

Luce dan Verde menoleh, menatap seseorang yang berdiri di tengah koridor dengan mantel dan tudung hitam. Rambut ungu gelapnya ia biarkan terurai menutupi bahunya.

Mammon.

Wanita itu berjalan mendekati ketiga sosok yang berkumpul, matanya dapat menangkap tatapan tajam pria yang mengenakan fedora hitam itu dari sudut matanya.

"-Tepatnya tahun 1998, saat kerusuhan itu salah satu kenalannya tewas, tertembak 3 peluru yang menembus jantungnya. Itu yang tak sengaja kudengar darinya."

Mammon mendongak, menatap wajah murung ketiga rekannya.

"Hei! Kalau sampai si bodoh itu tahu aku menceritakannya pada kalian, dia akan marah- Hentikan wajah menyedihkan kalian itu."

Luce tertawa pelan mendengarnya, ia menganggukan kepalanya. "Mammon benar. Jangan sampai di pesta ini dia harus mengingat semuanya dan bersedih. Benarkan Reborn? Verde?"

"Hmph. Tentu saja, dengan hadiah dariku dia pasti akan sangat senang." Reborn berujar dengan seringai bangga di wajahnya.

"Hanya dengan mawar, hm? Kau pasti bercanda, dia akan senang dengan coklat ciptaanku." Verde terdengar tak mau kalah.

Mammon meletakan tangannya di pinggang, menghelakan nafas pelan menatap tingkah kekanak-kanakan dari dua rekannya.

Mereka seolah terlahir untuk memusuhi satu sama lain.

"Jadi kalian akan memberikan hadiah itu pada Fon? Kalau aku jadi kalian, aku akan memberikannya pada orang yang bisa mendatangkan keuntungan."

"Dan menurutmu Fon akan mendatangkan keuntungan?" Tanya sebuah suara suara dari balik badan Mammon.

"A-apa!"

"Kau akan memberikannya untuk Fon, bukan? Bola-bola coklat ini, kora?"

Verde dan Reborn bersiul mendengarnya sementara Luce hanya tersenyum kecil.

Lal, sambil mengangkat gaunnya berjalan mendekati Luce, menepuk pundak wanita itu pelan. "Fon sudah kau temukan?"

Luce, seolah tersadar akan sesuatu lantas menepuk keningnya. Wanita itu menggeleng pelan, "Belum. Kau tahu dimana Fon berada, Mammon?"

"Ng? Ia ada di balkon lantai 2 bersama Skull. Sepertinya-" Mammon tercengang. Ucapannya terhenti saat dua pria yang sedari tadi bersitegang, saling tatap tajam, tiba-tiba saja berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Nama 'Skull' seolah menjadi bahan bakar bagi dua pria itu untuk melesat cepat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Luce?" Lal menoleh ke arah wanita disampingnya.

"Berdoa? Aku mendapat firasat akan ada yang babak belur malam ini.."

**14 Februari**

"Kalian.." Fon menghela nafasnya pelan, menatap dua pria di depannya yang terengah-engah, dan saling mencengkram kerah baju satu sama lain.

Kacau.

Seperti dua anak kecil yang bertengkar demi mendapatkan suatu yang mereka inginkan. Saling mencengkram, dan baju terlihat berantakan. Peluh pun bercucuran, membasahi kulit putih mereka.

"Kalian kacau sekali." Fon berujar tenang seraya turun dari tempatnya, tempat tertinggi di gedung itu. Dimana ia bisa menghirup udara segar dan melihat pemandangan seluruh penjuru kota.

Ia menyukai tempat tinggi.

Hanya disana ia bisa merasa tenang, dan penat dikepalanya seolah hilang. Ia bisa meluapkan seluruh perasaannya tanpa terkecuali, tanpa harus takut tak akan ada yang mendengarnya.

Alam mendengarkan segalanya, segala keluh kesahnya yang terpendam dalam hati dan fikirannya.

Seluruhnya.

Menginjakan kaki pada daratan, pria keturunan Cina itu lantas berdiri dan menepuk bagian belakang celananya. Membersihkan dirinya dari debu imajiner yang menempel pada celananya lalu berjalan mendekati kedua pria di hadapannya.

"Pesta belum di mulai tapi penampilan kalian sudah sekacau ini," Fon mengulurkan tangannya, merapihkan kerah kemeja hijau Verde yang berkerut karena tarikan tangan Reborn. Verde menyunggingkan senyumannya seraya melirik ke arah Reborn yang berdecak pelan.

"Kulihat kau akhirnya memakai setelan jas, Fon? Apa yang merasukimu, sampai kau tak memakai baju Cinamu itu?"

Fon tertawa pelan, ia beralih ke arah Reborn. Kedua tangan terulur dan menarik dasi pria itu, mengembalikan bentuknya seperti semula dan merapihkan lekuk kemeja hitman itu.

"Karena baju Cina dengan warna hitam terlihat aneh, jadi kuputuskan untuk menyimpannya. Mungkin suatu saat bisa kupakai." Ujar pria itu dengan satu tangan memegang fedora hitam untuk memebetulkan posisinya. "_Wanmei._"

_"Grazie, Mi amore."_

Fon hanya bisa tertawa pelan saat hitman keturunan Italia itu membungkuk untuk mengecup punggung tangannya, memperlakukannya seolah ia adalah putri bangsawan. Putri—

"Ah! Aku hampir lupa—" Fon menarik tangannya cepat dari genggaman hitman di hadapannya, merogoh saku depan jasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak persegi panjang kecil yang dibalut warna merah dan terlilit oleh pita putih emas yang berkilauan. "Ini untukmu, Reborn." Ujarnya pelan seraya memberikan kotak kecil itu pada pria yang kini tercengang menatap kemasan ditangannya itu.

Reborn masih terdiam, walaupun samar ia bisa mencium bau manis dari kotak kecil itu—apa mungkin?

"Kalau yang kau takutkan rasanya," Fon tersenyum ke arahnya, "Tenang saja, aku selalu ingat kau tak suka manis."

Reborn mendongakan kepalanya, menatap pria Cina yang masih menunjukan senyumannya itu. Dari wajahnya, bisa diketahui bahwa ia merasa telah menjadi pria paling beruntung di dunia ini.

Bagaimana tidak?

Begitu mendengar laporan dari Luce bahwa Fon tengah sibuk belajar membuat makanan manis, hal pertama yang mampir dalam benaknya adalah, "Aku adalah pria beruntung itu, yang akan mendapatkan coklat pertama darinya."

Dan segala cara akan ia halalkan.

Pasti ia halalkan demi mendapat coklat pertama yang dibuat oleh pria keturunan Cina itu.

"Ah, ya.. Sekali lagi—_Grazie, amore_."

Fon tertawa pelan, menggumamkan kata 'sama-sama' dalam bahasa daerahnya. Dengan satu tangan, pria itu kembali merogoh saku depannya, mengeluarkan kotak lain dengan motif, bentuk dan ukuran yang sama. Seperti replikanya.

"Dan ini untukmu, Verde." Ujar Master Martial Art itu pelan seraya menyerahkannya pada Verde yang sudah tersenyum ke arahnya, ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya ke arah Reborn. Senyuman licik yang kurang lebihnya bisa diartikan, 'Tak akan kubiarkan kau memimpin.'

"_Grazie_, Fon. Ah, dan hadiah untukmu sudah kuletakan di meja yang ada di kamarmu. Kau orang pertama yang kuizinkan mencicipinya." Ujar Verde seraya membuka bungkusan kotak itu dan mengambil sebuah bola coklat putih yang ditaburi bubuk Cinnamon.

Satu gigitan dan lelehan caramel membanjiri mulutnya. Manis dan menghangatkan. Sama seperti pembuatnya, keberadaannya seperti pemanis yang menambah kehangatan malam.

_Sempurna._

"Begitukah? Xie xie, akan kupastikan aku mencicipinya begitu kembali ke kamar." Fon berujar pelan.

Melangkah maju, pria itu mengeluarkan beberapa kotak lagi dari saku dalam jasnya. Masih benda yang sama dengan ukuran dan motif yang sama—dan sepertinya ia telah menyiapkan banyak benda serupa di saku bajunya.

Banyak.

"H, hei, Fon!"

"Hm?"

"Jadi," Reborn berdehem pelan, "Ini semacam coklat kewajiban? Kau tak membuat coklat special? Untuk seseorang?"

Fon mengerutkan keningnya, tersenyum tipis ke arah pria itu lalu mengangguk kecil. "Tentu saja, dan sudah kuberikan padanya tadi sore sebelum mengambil setelan jas ini di laundry—" Pria itu menggedikan bahunya pelan lalu berjalan ke arah Luce yang baru saja sampai. Diikuti oleh Colonello dan Lal. "—Semoga saja ia menyukainya, ya."

Mengerutkan kening dan alis yang bertautan satu sama lain, Reborn dan Verde saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Seseorang?" Keduanya berujar bersamaan. Jelas terdengar nada kekecewaan dari pertanyaan yang mengalun dari mulut dua pria keturunan Italia itu.

Dan Fon berhasil menangkap aur kekecewaan itu. (Walaupun nyatanya tak ada yang luput dari penglihatannya, perhatiannya.)

Pria keturunan Cina itu tertawa kecil.

"Ya, seseorang."

"Siapa?" Colonello dan Lal berujar bersamaan, begitu juga Reborn dan Verde.

Menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada ujung bibirnya yang tertarik ke dua arah berbeda untuk menunjukan senyuman khasnya, pria itu berbisik pelan,

"Zhe shi wo de mimi."

.

.

.

.

.

**.::14 Februari; Qingren jie kuai le::.**


End file.
